


Pretty Doctor (Kinky Things Happen)

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Plug, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Consensual Sex, Dildos, Enthusiastic Consent, Feeding, Force-Feeding, Gags, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Medical Kink, Restraints, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Logan and Janus have some fun with medical roleplay
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Kinky Things Happen, anonymous





	Pretty Doctor (Kinky Things Happen)

“You good Logan?” Janus asked, giving Logan one final chance to back out. There would be a safety signal of course, but he wanted to be sure.

Logan nodded “Yes, this is fine” He said, flexing in in his bindings. They were tight and he couldn’t move much, but they were comfortable even though he was naked, and not cutting off any circulation. He was bound tightly to a softe medical table with metal restraints. His legs were restrained to the table, at several places. His ankle, his calf, and on his thigh. 

The rest of his body was restrained too. A metal band was secured just under his stomach, over his chest, and wrapped around his shoulders. There was also one on his neck, but it was rather loose compared to the others.

His arms were also restrained to the table, one on his upper arm, one on his forearm, and one on his wrist. All of the metal was padded of course, but still he wasn’t getting out on his own.

“Remember, three snaps to end things, two to pause them.” Janus reminded Logan. Logan snapped three times, to show he understood, and Janus nodded before snapping his own fingers to start the scene.

Logan looked around as the room changed from Janus’s to a smaller and more intimate doctors office. It was slightly darker and not quite accurate as several more bindings and toys were hung on the walls. Dildo’s were hung on the walls but what was most eye-catching was a set of five metallic butt plugs, starting off as thin as a finger but gradually getting bigger and bigger.

Janus himself was wearing a lab coat, his expression suddenly rather blank with a wicked smirk, and a clipboard in hand.

“Patient is a young male with handsome features, including brown hair, soft lips, and striking eyes. His physical form is as impressive as well, with a thin figure complemented with an attractive muscle tone.” Janus' words were cold and almost robotic, but Logan squirmed under the praise anyway, earning a smirk.

He brushed his fingers gently over Logan's stomach, earning a gasp. “Patient is sensitive and very receptive to touch.” He said, his hands making their way to his rising cock. “Despite my miniscule touch the patient already seems aroused.”

Logan felt his face get warm as he wiggled in the restraints. He couldn’t move much and it excited him, making his cock rise even more.

Janus smiled even wider. His hands teased Logan, caressing his stomach and between his thighs, earning whimpers that Logan tried to bite back. Janus knew exactly what he was doing, he knew exactly where Logan was sensitive.

He leaned down and started peppering soft kisses on his stomach, making him squirm and gasp even more. His hands were busy working down his thighs to his ass, finally caressing his anus. “Despite his apparent excitement, the patient appears to be tight. As pleasurable as that would feel he needs to be loosened up.” Janus said plainly, causing Logan to twitch.

He wandered away to the cabinet, making a point to display what he was doing to Logan as he picked up a vial of lube and the smallest plug on the wall. He dipped a delicate finger into the lube before he started caressing.

The lube felt cold to the touch but warmed up quickly as Janus started to massage his anus. Logan gasped when he slipped a single finger inside him. He wiggled around gently as Janus moved the finger inside him with a smirk.

“Patient has a very sensitive anus and is very responsive to Human stimulation. His reaction to other stimuli is unknown and should be tested.” Logan whimpered when he pulled his finger out, but it was quickly replaced by a slim, metallic, and cold plug. Logan wriggled around, burying it deeper in his ass.

The foreign sensation felt odd but comfortable, quickly warming up with Logan’s body heat. It felt nice, and aroused him even more.

“Patient appears to have taken to non-human stimulus well and seems to be comfortable with the smallest instrument. However, that is when it is still, patients' reaction to constant vibration is still unknown.” Janus said, which was the only warning Logan was given before the plug started to vibrate.

Logan let out a gasp as he jumped up involuntarily as high as his bindings would allow. He started to moan and whimper, causing Janus to smile. The vibrations weren’t strong enough to make him cum, but they left him on edge.

He tried to rub his thighs together for relief but the metal restraints held firm. “Patient appears to be kept on edge by even the most minor stimulation. He appears to be very sensitive. His limits have not been noted yet.” Janus said as he started to caress his dick. Logan whimpered and moaned, but Janus wasn’t done. He leaned down and slowly took Logan’s cock in his mouth. He worked slowly, moving his mouth up and down at a leisurely pace, too slow to bring Logan to orgasm.

Logan started to twitch even more as he started to beg. “Please, oh please.” He moaned, the words not forming easily as he was lost in a daze “let me cum, let me cum, please!” Janus brought himself off of Logan and frowned. He snapped his fingers and the vibrations increased, causing Logan to gasp.

Janus stared at him as he could no longer fight back all the moans and gasps, making quite a bit of noise. “Patient seems to have trouble staying quiet. He may need to be gagged.” Logan nodded vigorously at Janus’s words. He quite liked being gagged, having something in his mouth that he could suck on while his body was ravished.

Janus smiled. He picked up what appeared to be a normal dildo off of the wall, but on closer inspection it was hollow, with large holes on both ends and had leather strips to the side. He held it to the light, and it looked like there was a place for a tube to be attached if Janus wanted.

“Open” Janus commanded, looking at Logan’s hand for any sign of distress. Logan gave a quick thumbs up as Janus seamlessly switched back into character. Despite the vibration Logan opened wide, letting Janus slip the gag into his mouth.

He could breathe just fine but the sensation of something in his mouth put him on edge even more. He moaned around the dildo, which muffled the noise. He tried begging again but the gag stopped him, making his pleas sound like groans. He loved it.

“Patient is obedient and listens to all commands. Due to this he deserves a reward.” Janus said. Logan thought he might be allowed to cum, but instead Janus turned the vibrations off and took the plug out. Logan whimpered at the removal but Janus paid him no mind as he grabbed the next largest plug. He held it up for a second before slowly slipping it into Logan.

It wasn’t very thick, but filled him up a little more than the last one. “Patient appears to take the second size very well.” Janus said before making it vibrate. Logan jumped again as he started to moan. His movements made the plug dig deeper and deeper into him, but he still couldn’t cum.

All his pleas were muffled by the gag, though Janus seemed to know what he was saying as he smiled wickedly. “Patient seems to be impatient. Perhaps this is caused by the patient's apparent sensitivity.” Janus said, walking close to Logan’s face before leaning down with a smirk. “Though with how lovely the patient looks while he struggles, it can be forgiven.” Janus said sweetly, before leaning down to pepper kisses all over Logan’s neck and shoulders. 

His lips were soft, they tickled slightly everytime they were pressed against Logan’s skin. He gasped and whimpered through his gag, each touch feeling like it would push him over the edge, but Janus was sure not to let that happen.

Finally Janus pulled away, but not before stroking a single finger on his cock, earning a moan. “Patient has very soft skin, there is not a single part of him that does not feel pleasant to the touch.” Janus said, dragging his hands along Logan’s prone body. He caressed his stomach before moving down to his thighs, then his legs.

Finally, he worked his way back up to Logan’s ass, pulling the still vibrating plug out. Logan whimpered at the loss as he was again left empty. Though of course Janus simply put it back to grab a bigger one.

Unlike the first two Janus put some extra lube on the plug before trying to slip it in, but even then it required a bit more effort. Logan groaned at the insertion as he felt full. Janus moved it around some more, earning even more noises that Logan couldn’t quite hold back. 

This time when he turned the vibrations on he didn’t even touch Logan. Logan tried to buck and squirm, but was held down by the restraints. His cock was leaking precum, but he was only on edge. Janus wouldn’t let him cum. At least not yet. 

“The third size patient appears to be kept on edge without any physical touch. His limits have yet to be noted, and it seems that he’ll be able to take the largest size with a little extra help.” Despite his arousal Logan was confused. He was struggling with the current plug, that would be way too big, right?

Janus pulled out a clear, thick tube that was connected to something he couldn’t see. He didn’t say anything as he connected it to Logan’s gag while he was distracted by the vibrations in his ass. It wasn’t until Janus pulled the third plug out did Logan realize what he did. His eyes trailed down the clear tube, but whatever it was connected to was hidden.

Janus however didn’t give him time to speculate as he started to push the fourth plug into him. It was heavily lubed, but still far bigger than he was used to and Logan had to force himself to relax to take the whole thing. Even then, it was so big. Janus didn’t even have to turn the vibrations on for Logan to whimper. Of course he did anyway, a little lower than before.

Logan skewed his eyes shut in pleasure, on the edge, moaning for Janus to push him over. Janus merely smirked at Logan's desperation as he started to speak. “Patient appeared to struggle with the fourth plugs size, but it seems to be pleasurable to him. Still he will need additional help with the final plug.” Janus said, before snapping his fingers and smiling wickedly.

It took a second for Logan to notice the thick liquid that had started to crawl up the tube. It was light pink and rather viscus. Logan started to squirm in anticipation. He didn’t know what it was, but he was excited even more.

As it slowly creeped further and further Janus picked the final plug and covered it in lube, putting on a show of it for the bound Logan.

Finally the liquid reached Logan’s mouth, the hollow dildo working as a funnel to stop him from resisting. His tongue was held down so he couldn’t taste it, but it felt pleasantly cool as it washed down his throat.

Despite the coolness of the liquid he started to feel warm. Not only that, but his skin started to feel even more sensitive. His vision blurred slightly as he slurred a moan, his cock twitching as he became more and more aroused, the liquid still filling him up.

“The aphrodisiac seems to have a strong effect on the patient, taking only seconds to work.” Janus said, though Logan was too aroused to care. He needed to be touched now.

Luckily Janus had started to massage his anus with lube, earning muffled whimpers from the logical side who was still being fed the aphrodisiac. Janus started to slip the tip in slowly, causing the logical side to groan. Still, Janus was sure to take his time, inching the plug in slowly. Logan squirmed more and more as it got bigger and bigger, practically screaming with pleasure when the widest part finally penetrated, the rest of the plug slipping in him easily just as the liquid finally ran out.

Logan felt so full. Not just with the plug in his ass but also the liquid filling his stomach. He looked up as Janus detached the tube, only to see his stomach was quite distended as well.

However he didn’t have time to think or analyze as Janus the plug started to vibrate quickly, bringing him to orgasm with a shout. 

He wasn’t finished, as almost instantly he was on edge again, nowhere near sated. “Patient has reached orgasm one of many '' Janus said “The time has been noted, and each one of his organisms will be recorded. He has ingested two liters of the aphrodisiac, and it will be interesting to see how long it will last.” He finished, before taking Logan’s dick in his mouth and sucking him off, bringing him to one of several orgasms that he would have that night.


End file.
